


50 Sentences of the West Wing Variety

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompts, 50 sentences based on said promptes</p><p>a.) there may be a few that are slashy toned. B.) when directly related to an episode, the name of the episode will appear at the end of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences of the West Wing Variety

**01 Heavy:** Charlie watched as the President took in the news that Lowell Lydell had died from the injuries he's sustained, he understood from the look on the President's face the burden he carried as he went back to the children. _(In Excelsis Deo)_

 **02 Slip:** the lines between old friends and President/Chief of Staff blurred to the point where if he wasn't careful he'd slip and give the advice he knew his friend wanted to receive and not the advice the _President_ needed.

 **03 Uphold:** He'd taken an oath to uphold the laws of the country as set forth in the constitution, but there were times he just wanted to throw them out and start over with a more logical set of laws.

 **04 Magic:** Bruno listened to the speech and watched the crowed be mesmorized by the words and was in awe of the magic created by Sam and the President. _(Twenty Hours in LA)_

 **05 Hurry:** Danny shook his head as once again the Press Corp was told there would be a delay, hurry up and wait for the press conference to happen was the order of the day and he was frustrated.

 **06 Hole:** She couldn't help but be disappointed when she stepped into the room that was supposed to be her office, it was a hole in the wall, but she would make the best of it because it was the White House and she'd always dreamed of working here. _(And Surely it's to Their Credit)_

 **07 Music:** Sometimes Mallory just wanted to shoot her father, he'd given her the tickets to the Beijing Opera and then he'd gone and given Sam the inane job just to show her what life in the white house was like. _(Enemies)_

 **08 Inside:** Ainsley walked out of Leo's office with Sam not quite understanding what had just happened, they talked to Leo and now what they said would be told to the President and it took less than five minutes, sometimes she really didn't understand the workings inside the White House. _(The Lame Duck Congress)_

 **09 Later:** Later, when Zoe was back, the President back in office, he would rest, until then he had to be the voice between President Walken and the staff. _( Twenty-Five)_

 **10 One:** Working for the President gave him experiences he'd never forget but if he had to pick one moment that he'd remember, it wouldn't be when the President was shot, or admitted he had MS, it would be when he was given the Bartlet Family Carving knife made by Paul Revere. _(Shibboleth)_

 **11 World** "The world is coming apart at the seams," that is what President Bartlet told John Marbury, Leo couldn't think of truer words that had been spoken when he heard the report from Josh's deposition by Claypool. _(Lord John Marbury)_

 **12 Cheat:** He didn't call it cheating when he brought Rodney Grant into the game, he called it adding to the ability to his side no matter what Toby and Josh called it. _(The Crackpots and These Women)_

 **13 Pink:** Sam was about to kill Toby and if that damn rubberball of his hit the window between their offices one more time, he'd need the assistants to help him hide the body.

 **14 Love:** Jed knew he sometimes exasperated his staff with his love of trivia but that was half the fun of it. _(Enemies)_

 **15 Eat:** All she wanted to do was have a nice lunch with Charlie in a public place, but no, her father had to butt in and suddenly her quite lunch was shot to hell. _(20 Hours in LA)_

 **16 Stone:** Toby should have known it was a fools bet he'd made with Josh and that hiss mood would be the reason he'd miss, but he picked up the stone anyway. _(Twenty Hours In America)_

 **17 Boss:** She though, believed, she was doing the right thing but after she'd met Mr. McGarry, she realized how very wrong she was. _(Take Out The Trash Day)_

 **18 Feather:** Leo rolled his eyes as the President signed the bill and then proceeded to give them a trivia lesson on pens, their origin and quill pens.

 **19 Here:** Jenny knew she should be glad Leo was sober and had something in his life to be passionate about again, but she wanted him here with her and not always gone with Jed Bartlet.

 **20 Now:** Toby was torn, right now he wanted nothing more than to stay with Andi and his babies but he was also needed at the White House. _(Twenty-Five)_

 **21 Parent:** Some days all she wanted to do was shoot her father, in fact, she often wondered if the Secret Service would protected him from his own family when they wanted to shoot him.

 **22 Free:** Leo knew they wouldn't be given a free pass where Sharif was concerned, he just didn't know they would take it out on the Israelies and shoot down the plane with Ben Joseph on board.

 **23 Whimsy:** Sam loved his job, he loved that his words could give a vision to the President's plans and policies.

 **24 Worry** He could see the panic in her face, she tried to cover it but he'd known Abby too long not to notice it. _(He Shall From Time to Time)_

 **25 Star:** Jed leaned against the fence and looked at the stars, naming as many of the constellations he could remember, sometimes he longed for the quieter days. _(Manchester)_

 **26 Way:** it was said the road to hell was paved with good intentions and as he stood in the shadows waiting for word that Sharif had been taken out, he was sure there would be a special place in hell for him and what he'd encouraged the President to do. _(Posse Comitas)_

 **27 Dish:** Abbey listened to him prattle on with pride about the dishes that would be served at her birthday party as if he'd chosen them himself, knowing full well he'd been given a possible selection and only had to make a choice as to what he wanted. _(Dead Irish Writers)_

 **28 Pride:** Even though Charlie tried to shrug it off, Zoey was proud of him for telling her father about the report, she was even proud of her father for using the information even though she'd never admit it. _(What Kind of Day It Has Been)_

 **29 Build:** Leo barely contained his annoyance at the Representatives who continually asked him if as the architect for Bartlet for America had he known about the President's MS, hadn't they heard him the first ten times he'd answered the question that they needed him to repeat it over and over again. _(Bartlet for America)_

 **30 Expelled:** he was tired and wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out of his office and go home where he knew Ainsley was waiting for him but they had to finish what they were working on.

 **31 Perfect:** He had no way of knowing when he gave the President a copy of the Constitution translated into Latin how perfect of a gift it would be, he'd initially done it because he knew of his boss's ability to speak the language and thought he'd appreciate it. _(He Shall From Time to Time)_

 **32 Night:** The night stretched on and minutes turned to hours as she sat chewing on her fingers while Mrs. Landingham held her other hand waiting for any tidbit of news about Josh. _(In the Shadow of Two Gunmen)_

 **33 Lost:** Leo stood at the window deep in though, never noticing the rain that fell beyond as he tried to make sense of what Adamly had told him. _(War Crimes)_

 **34 Time:** Even with everything else going on in the White House that night he still watched the clock, knowing that Hartsfield Landing would be going to the polls that night to vote and he wanted to know the outcome of the voting. _(Hartsfield Landing)_

 **35 Evil:** Sometimes Jed really wondered how they were able to tell good from evil anymore so many times those they call evil were once their friends.

 **36 Today:** Toby rubbed his forehead with increasing pressure, he couldn't begin to know how to describe today, it had its highs and lows like any other days but then again not like any other day.

 **37 Crack:** CJ knew the minute the wise crack came out of her mouth the Press Corp would jump on it, she just didn't expect them to take it the wrong way.

 **38 Quit:** She sat in her office listening to the politicos talking about the upcoming election and found the irony in that the man who used to occupy the chair she was sitting in was hopefully going to become the next Vice President and thought back to the time she almost quit.

 **39 Play:** He tried to play down the seriousness of the situation with the Shuttle but they both knew it was serious. _(What Kind of Day It Has Been)_

 **40 Nut:** They all hated 'Big Block of Cheese Day' but CJ especially hated it because she always got stuck with the crackpots and nut jobs when Toby at least got something sensible.

 **41 Down:** It still irked John Hoynes that the come from behind candidate had beat him to the nomination and he'd settled for second seat behind said man.

 **42 Ready:** They were geared up for what was coming, they were prepared and looking forward to the fight. _(Mandatory Minimums)_

 **43 Slow:** He hadn't been ready when they came to him, he hadn't even been ready when he started to climb in the polls, it took him a while to get ready, but when he was he hit the ground running.

 **44 Animal:** Leo shook his head at what the press had uncovered and exposed this time, sometimes the monster in the closet of the administration was themselves not what they had or hadn't done on the job.

 **45 Teen:** He'd been a teenager the first time he'd met her and she'd been a part of his life in some capacity ever since and now she was gone and he wasn't sure what to do without her. _( Two Cathedrals )_

 **46 Burn:** The minute Sam walked into Lily May's office and saw Abby Bartlet standing there, he knew he'd rather do anything, including burn in hell, than talk to her. _(The White House Pro-Am)_

 **47 Tie:** Debbie watched as the Senior Staff moved from the oval office as one unit and knew that the next few days and, god forbid, weeks would bind them together in a way that winning two elections hadn't. _(Twenty-Five)_

 **48 Blast:** Criticism isn't new to the White House, sometimes they even welcomed it when it was given in good spirit, but the mean spirited beating they were taking and that Leo was taking made Jed's blood boil.

 **49 They:** He didn't want to do what he was about to do, he dreaded it in fact but they forced his hand and he rather be the one to admit it first. _(He Shall From Time to Time)_

 **50 Rot:** Ainsely used to think she'd rather rot in hell than work for the Democrats, but she didn't know the people she'd be working with were just as patriotic as she was, they just had a different interpretation. _(In This White House)_


End file.
